Birthday
by eveningmonster
Summary: Shou and Natsuki has been dating for three weeks already and their birthday is coming soon. Natsuki said he doesn't have anything he wanted for a gift but only Shou but Shou wanted to buy something. I wonder how their bday will end up?
1. Before the day

**Note: I don't own any of the characters**

* * *

**I. Before the day**

* * *

_"three days from now and it's our birthday"_ I thought while walking along side with Natsuki

_"Hey Natsuki what do you want to get on your birthday? Not like I want to know"_ I blushed asking that and his reply with a smile and pointed his finger at me _"Nothing I just want you"_ I blushed even more and punch him. *This isn't good for my heart* I thought, my heart was pounding faster

_"I know let's have a DA—"_before he could finish his sentence I covered his mouth with my hand, I know what he was about to say but _"Don't say that so casually!"_ I said glaring at him and still blushing. I know we've been dating for three weeks now but I don't want anyone to know because it's weird for two men to be dating, isn't it? So we've been doing it secretly. Seriously this idiot talks loud.

_"Let's just have fun on our birthday"_ he smiled gently at me_ "un"_ I nod in agreement. Even though he said he doesn't want anything I still would like to give him something on that day.

_"You're so cute Shou-chan"_ he said cheerfully, I blushed again. Seriously this guy is bad for my heart._ "Idiot"_ I said silently not looking at him. He took my hand by surprise and smiled at me and my face became redder. I know this was supposed to be a romantic scene but ***Punch!*** I have to ruin it, I just have to punch him. Seriously what's wrong with me? It's always like this whenever he makes a move, he makes my hurt thump faster and I ended up punching him.

_"Sorry I keep on punching you"_ I apologize _"Nah it's ok"_ he said stroking my head with his hand then pinched my cheeks _"Oh Shou-chan your cheeks all red like a tomato so cute"_ he laughed

_"Yo..Vem..ferfon ret go!"_ I said but actually meant *You..Damn..person let go!* I just couldn't say it right because he won't let go of my cheeks so I snapped and punch him again and he let go and stumble to the ground then I make a run for it, I look back whether he is still wearing his glasses well thank goodness he still has them on it will be bothersome if Satsuki would come out

_"Ah Shou-chan wait"_ Natsuki said while standing up but I didn't wait instead I stick my tongue out and said_ "Serves you right, you idiot hmpf"_ and continues to run away from him. Yah I ditched him. If I stay longer my heart won't bear it stupid Natsuki. After I have run fast away from him I started to walk. Soon I went in to a store just to sight seeing don't have an intention to buy something though. I went near to the phone straps display then I saw two phone straps that has piyo-chan on it and the letters** L-O-V-E** I blushed when I read it with my eyes. I stare at it for a while.

_"I wonder if I should buy this? I'm sure Natsuki would love this, it has Piyo-chan on it"_ I said to myself still thinking whether to buy it or not

_"Well he did say he doesn't want anything"_ I remembered. My mind was set on this two phone straps still deciding, it gave me a little headache. After all this thinking_ "OK!"_ I have decided. I went to the Cashier to pay for it _"For your girlfriend sir?"_ the guy at the cashier ask smiling "_uh sort of"_ I said thinking 'girlfriend' is not the correct term more like I'm giving it to my boyfriend I laugh at the thought. After buying the two straps I went outside and looked at the two phone straps that I just bought when suddenly_ "SHOU-CHAN!"_ Natsuki was heading this way _"Na..NATSUKI!"_ I immediately hid the two straps in my bag. Then Natsuki hugged me all of the sudden _"I was worried Shou-chan I thought you'll get lost"_ he said hugging me around his big arms_ "idiot"_ I said silently blushing

_"I wouldn't get lost easily I go here always"_ I punch him slightly_ "let's just go home"_ . After that both of us are walking together heading our way to the dormitory side by side. While walking I feel like I wanted to hold his hand like before so I slowly took his hand and hold it together with mine

_"Ah Shou-chan"_ he noticed and blushed and I blushed even more _"Don't look this way!"_ I said avoiding contact, my heart was thumping fast I didn't know what to do_ "Hey Shou-chan look this way I find something cute"_

_"huh? what?"_ when I look his way he suddenly kissed me on the lips,_ "Wah..!"_ I was surprise and blushed and again** *punch*** yah I punch him again _"Ow"_ he said_ "Sorry"_ I apologized again "You can kiss me again" I said getting all red again. "pfft" he laughed then smiled at me and stroke my right cheek with his left hand and went to my chin lifting it slightly up giving me an eye to eye contact with him then I close my eyes and felt his sweet tender lips on my own and kissed me passionately taking my breathe away and putting his big hands around me holding me tight _"Na..na..Natsuki"_ I panted feeling all hot, the kiss went longer _"mmm...Sto..stop"_ I said trying to push him but my hand have no strength to push him away. Then he stop pulling away his lips from mine

_"Sorry I went overboard"_ he noticed _"huf..huf..you damn right"_ I huffed trying to catch my breath. I fell to my knees unable to stand right. By that kiss I gone weak _"Now look what have you done? you made me weak"_ I complained. He got tensed and pulled me up then carry me like a bride

_"Uwa! what the heck are you doing?"_ I asked bit surprise _"Let's go back to our room"_ he said smiling while carrying me but somehow his smile has a deeper meaning. I gulped. So he went to our room while carrying me on his arms and closed the door and lock it.

And that's how our day end now I wonder what will happen to our date on our birthday.

* * *

**Hi there!**

**I am the author of this story and thank you for reading this whoever is reading this I hope you enjoy. **

**comments/reviews are welcome :)**


	2. The day

Today is the day of our birthday and we both went to the Amusement park on that day. But before that I have to make sure Natsuki wears his glasses before he wakes up.

"You know Shou-chan I always wondered why I already worn my glasses whenever I wake up in the morning…so strange" Natsuki said walking around "Ah yeah I wonder why?" I said though I know why the reason it's like that. "Hey Shou-chan we should ride that one" Natsuki said pointing at a water ride and dragging me straight to its direction. "Uwaa..wait!"

So we both went and rode that water ride, we were seated with a group of random people and there were two girls seated in front of us, they keep looking to our direction. It really is clear that they are eyeing on Natsuki, and I felt irritated. "This is going to be fun Shou-chan" Natsuki said cheerfully "uh yeah" I replied. Then our ride started to move and there were splashing, bumping, and water coming out of nowhere. We both got wet so after our ride we went to the lockers to get some change of clothes and change there. Then we continue to roam around in the Amusement park then we bump into two girls from earlier "Hey you two were in the same ride earlier" one girl said "Yes we were" Natsuki said smiling "Are you boys waiting for someone?" She asks "No we aren't" He replied. She is totally flirting with Natsuki "No, then mind if we tag along with the both of you?" She said holding his arm

"Uh?" Natsuki stared at me like waiting for my reply "Sure why not?" I said smiling but I actually don't like it. We four went to eat lunch, ride some rides, and touring around the Amusement park. I noticed the other girl is a bit too clingy and I can't even interfere in my situation right now, it's really irritating.

"Shou-chan why don't we eat ice cream?" Natsuki asks pointing at an ice cream cart but I replied "Nah, you guys go ahead I'll just go to the men's restroom"

"want me to accompany you?" he said "No thanks" I said and turned my back. I got so irritated looking at the girl clinging to him like that, and I can't do anything about it. But then again I just can't leave them like that, I don't want this day to be ruined. So I went to a costume selling store, buy some clothes and dressed myself up. "I can't believe I'm doing this" I said looking at myself in the mirror "If the current me can't do anything then this me in girls clothing can" I added putting on a wig and in a dress. Then I dashed out and went to where Natsuki is. I stopped a few meters away and shouted "Natsuki!" and he turned his back and as he turn his back I ran towards him and slap him in the face "ow" he said.

"You stupid Natsuki I came here to surprise you on your birthday and I think I'm the one surprised, to see you with another woman" I said angrily. "Uh, Sho.." I put a finger on his lip and said "Not a word mister"

"Wait who are you?" The other girl asked "I am Shori, his girlfriend from overseas" I said "Well then if you excuse us we have to go" I pulled Natsuki and run somewhere far from those girls.

"Dammit that was so embarrassing" I said trying to catch my breath then "pfft" Natsuki started laughing. "hey it's not funny" I pouted "But Shou-chan I couldn't expect you to do that suddenly showing like that in that outfit" he said "but it made me happy" he added and bends forward to kiss but I pushed him "we can't just kiss here in public" I blushed looking away " you're so cute Shou-chan I want to capture.." he stopped and suddenly drag me to a photo booth "Oh I know let's take a picture for remembrance" he said putting money in the photo booth. "Ok Shou-chan smile"

"wait I'm not ready!" I said but smiled. When the first shot is over another count down again for another shot "Shou-chan look here" Natsuki said "huh?" I turned to him and he suddenly kissed me then the kiss got a bit longer and hotter, I felt like falling to my knees and my wig fell off. By the time we stopped the last shot was taken, I fell to my knees "Damn it Natsuki you caught me off guard"

"I couldn't help it, I really wanted to kiss you" he said smiling.

Afterwards we took the photo from the photo booth "we only have one decent picture and all are a bit erotic, it's all your fault Natsuki and at the last shot my wig fell" I complained "ahaha ok ok we'll just hide the last pic" he said smiling. Then there were fireworks "Shou-chan look" he said pointing at the sky. The fireworks were beautiful and bright, filling the sky with colors. I realized I was holding hands with Natsuki, I blushed and look at the sky again "I had fun Shou-chan" he said smiling so gently towards me "yeah" I agreed.

As soon as the fireworks end we went home by bus and walk on the streets and then I remembered

"Natsuki! I give you this" I gave him the other piyo-chan phone strap looking away and blushing "Oh Shou-chan this is cute, thank you" he leaned to kiss me then some random stranger bumps into him making his glasses fall off of his face, I tried to catch it but it fell and *CRACK* "Shit!" I said, I stepped on it accidently "Who the heck bumps into me" Satsuki, the other self of Natsuki, is pissed as always and I am here trying to find a solution since the glasses is totally useless and there's no store near by

"hmm are you trying to seduce me?" Satsuki said with a smirk on his face which made me realize that I am still wearing the dress, I blushed "Ah~stupid Natsuki he didn't tell me" I said then Satsuki suddenly pulled me by the corner and kissed me "You should concentrate on me" Satsuki looking all angry and I was quite shock by the kiss "Wha-what do you mean?!" I said blushing, feeling a bit confuse. I couldn't get what Satsuki mean and I couldn't seem to escape, I was at lost. "I mean I want to screw you" he said closing in on me. "You kids shouldn't be flirting around, you should be ashamed of yourselves" a guy with glasses suddenly showed up trying to scold us "You just interrupted us you old man" Satsuki turned crackling his knuckles with that I got back to my senses and then took that old man's glasses and immediately put it on Satsuki "Sorry old man we'll just have to borrow your glasses for awhile. Thank you." I said pulling Natsuki and run. "Shou-chan wait why are we running?" Natsuki finally returned to himself "ther…there was a huge dog" I said as an excuse and laughed. "Oh I see that's strange I can't remember?" he wondered "maybe because I pulled you suddenly" I said "well I think we lost the dog now haha" he laughed "Oh look we're almost at the dorm, let's just walk Shou-chan" he smiled as he grab my hand and walk "ok".

"Shou-chan, I love you" he said "I know that you idiot" I blushed walking hand in hand with Natsuki.

* * *

While we were walking back to the dorm I remembered what Satsuki said to me earlier "I want to screw" I still don't get it, does he really hate me that he want to screw me? He is just difficult to understand. "Shou-chan something wrong?" Natsuki asked "uh nothing just some random thought that occur" I said. In the end I still don't get Satsuki. "Hey Shou-chan look up" I look up and was kissed "Natsuki you IDIOT!" I look around in case someone from the dorm sees but good thing there's no one. I punch him "ow that hurts Shou-chan" and went ahead blushing. He caught me off guard again. "Shou-chan is so cute" Natsuki smiled. My heart seriously can't take this.


End file.
